A Loss of Innocence
by Winter Yuy
Summary: After defeating the Devil Gundam, the Shuffle Alliance is called back for a meeting. Something terrible happens, and Domon must deal with several changes in his and Rain's relationship. [old fic]
1. A Loss of Innocence

_Authors Note: Hey y'all. This is WPY back in action with a new fic from G Gundam. I don't know a lot about the series but I'll be damned if I use the stupid ass dubbed names. This is fic is about Domon and Rain. There will be sexual content, which is what I'm good at, and some stuff that may be funny or sad, depends on how you look at it. So, I'll get on with the fic! Enjoy!_

A Loss of Innocence

Rain Mikamura sat on the Gundam typing furiously. She was working on the God Gundam's main harbor unit. Her fingers hit the keys with a hard tap. Earlier, she and Domon Kasshu had gotten into a fight about something stupid in her mind. He wouldn't let her go with him, afraid that she would get hurt, while she said that nothing would happen to her.  
  
"The NERVE of that man!" Rain said aloud as she continued working, "Sometimes I wonder why I ever fell in love with him!" Rain, still screaming, worked faster on finishing the God Gundam. She realigned the vision, tuned up the verneas, and loaded new data into it as well. When she finished, Rain put away her laptop and stared out at the scenery.  
  
It had been a few days since the defeat of the Devil Gundam. She and Domon had flown into the night sky together in each other's arms. Their happiness hadn't lasted long when Domon was called back to Earth. The complete Shuffle Alliance was having a meeting, which was where Domon was.  
  
"He's been gone a long time. I wonder what's keeping him?" Rain sighed and sat down on the Gundam's leg. She looked around and saw the other Shuffle Alliance Gundam's. Domon had wanted her to stay behind with the other Gundam Teams, but they had gone with their respective fighter. She was the only one in the Guyana Highlands, which was where Domon has trained.  
  
Rain stood up and stretched her muscles while looking down at the long drop of the canyon. She gulped and crawled down the side of the God Gundam's leg, slowly. She saw a small pond. Smiling, she took off her shoe to check the temperature of the water. Her smile grew bigger. It was a hot spring!  
  
"I need to relax. Domon and the others should be back soon. I'll just time myself," Rain said aloud and started to shed her clothes. She took off her headband and earrings and placed them beside her clothing. Now fully nude, she stepped down into the hot spring and sat down inside. She let the water relax her muscles while her mind wandered back years ago when she was a child.  
  
_Flashback_  
  
Five-year-old Rain Mikamura knocked on the door to six-year-old Domon Kasshu's room. She has just gotten home from shopping and went to see her best friend, "Domon, open up! It's me, Rain!" She shouted.  
  
"Go away!" Domon said. He picked up an object and threw it at the door, making Rain start to cry.  
  
"You're so mean, Domon!!" She ran down the stairs and right into the fourteen-year-old Kyoji Kasshu. She opened her arms up and he caught her.  
  
"Whoa! What's wrong, Rain? What are you crying?" Kyoji asked.  
  
Rain wiped the tears from her eyes, "Domon's such a meanie, Kyoji-san! He threw something at the door and he wouldn't let me in! He hates me!"  
  
Kyoji said down on the couch with Rain in his lap, "Oh Rain, Domon doesn't hate you. You know how he is. He's just being himself. So, cheer up!"  
  
Rain sniffed and looked at Kyoji with her big, teary blue eyes, "Are you sure?"

Kyoji smiled, "I'm positive! Remember that you and him are gonna get married one day. He told me that the other day."  
  
Rain's eyes lite up with excitement and she hugged Kyoji. At the top of the stairs, Domon watched with a small smiled on his pudgy face.  
  
_End Flashback_  
  
Rain slid further down into the spring. She missed Kyoji so much. The thought of him being gone tears her heart into pieces. She loved Kyoji just as much as the loved Domon. He had always been there for her, but she remembered one time when Kyoji wasn't there to help her.  
  
_Flashback_  
  
Rain, ten years old, sat on the swings at the playground. Her tears hit the ground making semi-wet spots. Sobbing could be heard throughout the playground. He face was buried in her hands as her sobs grew louder and louder in the night. She heard footsteps behind her and stood up abruptly, not able to see in the darkness.  
  
"Who's there?" She turned around and was brought into a hug. She recognized it immediately as her best friend, "Domon…"  
  
"Rain…what happened? Your parents are worried about you. Why haven't you come home?" Domon asked.  
  
"Mitch said that I was ugly today in the lunchroom," Rain said and pulled away from Domon, "Then, he dumped his tray over me and said that it added to my looks," She showed Domon the stains on her clothes.  
  
Domon looked at Rain, "I'll get him back for it. Besides, you're not ugly. You're very…pretty."  
  
Rain blinked, "I am?"  
  
"Yes, you are. Mitch is a jerk. He doesn't know you like I do. You're beautiful, smart, and sweet. I wouldn't have you any other way," Domon said and took Rain's hand.  
  
Rain blushed at her friend and placed her hand on his shoulder. Domon sat down on the swing with Rain in his lap. He stroked her hair and held her hand while Rain just let her head stay on his shoulder. They stayed like that until it was time for them to go home.  
  
_End Flashback_  
  
Rain smiled to herself. That memory of Domon had to be her favorite. He could be so sweet sometimes; yet, he could be an arrogant bastard too. She brought her knees to her chest and placed her head on her knees. She was at peace. The sound of the streams and animals made her mind relaxed. She was finally going to be able to get some rest, but not for long.  
  
Rain screamed when someone jumped into the pool. He grabbed her legs and arms, forcing her up. She yelped when she was drug out of the hot spring. Her nude body receiving cuts and scraps. She was drug by her arms and hair into the woods.  
  
"Let me go! DOMON! HELP! DOMON!" Rain screamed. Her assailant threw her to the ground. Her back hit the tree hard, "What do you want with me?" Rain asked, trying to cover herself.  
  
The dark man said nothing, only smirked as he started to remove his clothing. Rain tried to get up and run, but three other men grabbed her from behind and held her on the ground. She returned her gaze to the man. He was advancing towards her, rubbing his member.  
  
"Stop! Get away from me! Domon! Help! Chibodee! Sai Sici! Allenby! Argo! George! Someone! Anyone! HELP ME!" Rain tried calling for help.  
  
"No one can hear you, Doctor Rain Mikamura. You're all alone and finally mine…" The man said. He grasped Rain's shoulders and forced her to kiss him. He ran his hands down her nude form while his member stood erect.  
  
Rain pushed the man away and tried to get loose, "No! Please, leave me alone…" The man's kiss and his forceful entrance smothered Rain's last words. Tears slid down her cheeks as she was taken. She tried to imagine that is was Domon, but it was no use. She just lost her innocence to a mad man.  
  
_Domon, I'm sorry._ Rain thought.

*~*

"Hey sis! We're back!" Sai Sici yelled. He and the others had just arrived back from the meeting that was held in Neo Hong Kong. The Shuffle Alliance members and their crew had all been awarded special medals for helping save the Earth. Domon and the others had sent out a couple of the officers to find Rain and bring her back. The officers not Rain had shown up at the meeting.  
  
"Rain! Where are you?" Domon yelled. He jumped on top of the sitting God Gundam to find that she had finished her work. He looked to his left and noticed something. He jumped down and saw Rain's clothes beside one of the many hot springs in the Guyana Highlands. His keen eyesight caught something else as well. He noticed that there was blood in and out of the spring. His eye grew wide with disbelief, "Everyone, spilt up and look for her!"  
  
"Is something wrong?" Chibodee Crocket asked his friend. He ran over to where Domon was and saw the blood and Rain's clothes, "What the hell?"  
  
The others soon joined where Domon and Chibodee were. Without wasting any time, they split up into groups. Domon was searching around the spring. George and Sai Sici took to the north while Allenby, Argo, and Chibodee searched the woods. The searched for about an hour until Domon, George, and Sai returned to the campsite. Allenby, Chibodee and Argo had yet to return. That's when they heard it…  
  
"Oh dear God! Rain!"  
  
"That was Lady Allenby," George said.  
  
"Let's go! Sis may be in trouble!" Sai Sici said.  
  
Everyone nodded and started a run for the woods. Out of nowhere, Argo appeared in front of them, preventing them entrance into the forest. He spoke with authority, "Domon Kasshu, what you are about to see may effect you in more ways that one."  
  
"I don't care. Get the hell out of my way, Argo Gulski!" Domon tried to push past him, but there was no use. Schwartz was just a little bit stronger than him, "Let me pass!"  
  
"You don't have to do that, Domon," Chibodee's voice said from behind Argo. He came out from behind him carrying a beat and bruised Rain in his arms. She was covered in Allenby's coat. Her face and legs had various cuts and she was bleeding profusely.  
  


"Rain…" Domon barely got out the words. He walked over to Chibodee and took Rain from him. His anger got the best of him, "What the hell happened to her?!"  
  
"I found this note beside her, Domon," Allenby said. She handed to note to George and he read it aloud.  
  
"'_Domon Kasshu, you let me have the greatest thing in the world tonight, her innocence. I hope that you enjoy her now.'_ " George finished the letter and crumbled it up in his hands, "It doesn't have a signature. I wonder who is was."  
  
"The crew that you sent out after Rain," Argo said, "They saw the opportunity and seized it. She was rapped and beaten tonight. Domon, didn't Rain insist that she go with out tonight? You said that she wouldn't be safe, but look how safe she is now. I hope you're happy."

Domon fell to his knees with Rain still in his arms. He held her close and tried to stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks, it was no use.  
  
_Rain. My Rain. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't mean for this to happen…I only wanted you safe._

*~*

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this fic. I'm sorry if there was a little OOCness in this. I haven't seen G Gundam but a few times. Don't worry, Rain and Domon will get together or will they? You'll just have to review! REVIEWS ARE GOOD DAMMIT! I need some of those reviews to continue this fic…hell, I'll do it anyways! Have a good one and questions will be answered in the next chapter if there are any! This will be the SECOND Rain/Domon lemon on FF.net. There needs to be more of those!  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
**And with that…GUNDAM FIGHT! Ready? Go!**

**Mobile Fighter G Gundam  
  
**Disclaimers: G Gundam and the character belong to Sunrise and Bandai. The ones you don't recognize belong to me


	2. Rain's Loss

Author's Note: How did y'all like the first chapter? Good I hope. Well, this chapter focuses on Rain and her anguish. I hope that you guys enjoy this. Remember, review!!  
  
**Rain's Loss**

It was gone. Nothing could bring it back. I had been stripped of my virtue. The one thing I was proud of…gone. I was saving it for Domon, but I can't give it to him now.  
  
My virginity…  
  
I had woken up in the hospital. I remember hearing Domon's voice ringing in my head. Allenby, Chibodee, and Argo had been the ones to find me; yet, no one actually rescued me. I had to undergo so much pain. If Kyoji were still alive, would he have been the one to help me? I couldn't of thought about that now…he was gone…  
  
It's already been one month since the incident and I'm just now getting use to Domon being around. The other guys cam around some. Allenby spent a lot of time with me. George sent me some roses; he was so sweet. Chibodee and the girls had sent me some cakes and stuff Shirley made. Sai Sici had sent me a shirt with the words Big Sis on it. He was adorable. I hadn't received anything from Argo yet, but I didn't expect anything. The best gift had to have been from Domon.  
  
Domon was the one who face me my space. He let me over come my fears, but he was by my side. If I woke up in the middle of the night, he was the one to help calm me down. Even though I shunned him for the first couple of weeks, he refused to leave my side.  
  
On the day of the trial, I stayed at home. It was being broadcasted on television. I watched as each soldier face their testimony. Domon and the others gave theirs as well. I was sure they would get the guilty verdict. The evidence was convincing enough to anyone that they did it. All of it shows through, but no…  
  
They were found not guilty. They jury believed the soldiers over my friends! Worst of all, he was going to be free. Out roaming that lands for his next victim. I turned off the T.V. not able to watch anymore. My tears ran down my cheek freely. My body curled up in the fetal position and I rocked back and forth.  
  
The phone rang…and I screamed. I forgot that Domon said he would call me from the courthouse. I picked up the phone shakily, "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Doctor Rain Mikamura. Did you miss me?" The voice on the other end said coolly, "'Cause I missed you. Especially your tight wet body…"  
  
I slammed the phone down and screamed. I ran up the stairs to get a gun. I cam down and sat on the stairs. I cocked the nine-millimeter and held it close. Nothing was going to get in my house! The phone rang again. I didn't bother to pick it up. I shot it.  
  
The man that took my virginity was free and out roaming around. Domon wasn't here to help me, so I'll have to take care of myself. I saw car lights pull into my driveway. I held the gun upright and turned down the lights.  
  
The door started to open and my finger tightened around the trigger…  
  
The light came on…  
  
I fired the gun…  
  
I screamed when I saw who it was…  
  
Oh no!

*~*

AN: That was chapter two! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Who exactly did Rain shoot? You'll just have to find out in chapter three, which is titled Domon's Guilt, which focuses on Domon's feelings throughout the first month. Well, I'm gonna catch y'all later! Remember, read and review please!!  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
**And with that…GUNDAM FIGHT! Ready? Go!  
Mobile Fighter G Gundam  
  
**Disclaimers: G Gundam and the character belong to Sunrise and Bandai. The ones you don't recognize belong to me


	3. Domon's Guilt

_Author's Note: I figured out what happens throughout the series. Forgive my lack of knowledge. Anyways, here's chapter three. I hope y'all like it!  
  
**Domon's Guilt**_

Rain…I only wanted to keep you safe; yet, I did the opposite. She had been taken without my approval.   
  
My Rain had been raped…  
  
The past month has been hell. Rain would scream in her sleep at night. She wouldn't let me near her for the longest time. IF she couldn't go back to sleep, I'd stay in the room with her and talk until she fell asleep. Things got better when she let me hug her. Things got better when she let me hug her. Some things started to improve. She dropped her defenses and was the Rain I knew from long ago. The Rain I fell in love with…  
  
Today I was scheduled to go to the trial with Rain. She told me during dinner that she didn't want to go. Trying my best not to yell while telling her it was for the best that she came. She didn't answer she I told her to just stay at the house and wait for my phone call.  
  
"If anyone comes to the door that you don't know, there's a gun upstairs in my dresser. Use it," I looked at Rain as she cleared the dinner table.  
  
"Okay," Rain said. She grabbed the dishes and put them in the sink, "To let you know, I can't hit the broad side of a barn," she dried her hands as I was getting up, "You going now?"  
  
"Yeah. Can't be late. Besides, I have to tell the others that you aren't coming," I looked down into her eyes, "It'd be better if you came, Rain."  
  
"I couldn't handle it, Domon. You just come home soon," Rain closed her eyes as she leaned closer to me.  
  
I was shocked that Rain kissed me. So shocked that I couldn't respond. The kiss didn't last long before she pulled away and walked back over to the sink. I knew that I was blushing.  
  
"Don't get into any trouble and come home safe," I heard her say.  
  
"Hai!" I replied. I stole on last look at her before I left. On the way to the courthouse, I was hoping my blush would go away before I arrived. Then I thought about something. I would be able to see the creep's face that raped Rain. The thought made my blood boil. It was going to take all I had to just hold myself back.   
  
The trial went smoothly. They had to escort me out when the men were brought in. Argo and Sai went outside while George, Allie, and Chibodee stayed inside. They let me come back inside once it was time for me to five my testimony. I told them everything that happened that night.  
  
"Mr. Kasshu, did you see Ms. Mikamura being sexually assaulted?" The lawyer asked.  
  
"No sir," Strike one: none of us saw the soldiers rape Rain. Strike two: Rain wasn't here to give her testimony.  Those were our main problems.  
  
"Thank you. No more questions your honor," The defense author sat down next to the soldiers.  
  
"Mr. Kasshu, you may sit down," The judge said.  
  
After my testimony, the others went up and gave theirs. I honestly thought that we were going to win. The evidence that was presented was convincing enough to the judge and jury. The DNA tests were even positive from her clothes! The soldier's testimonies were good, I thought, but not good enough. Those assholes couldn't persuade a man to jump off of a cliff much less a rape crime; however, I was wrong…  
  
They found them innocent! How on God's green earth could that have happened?! The jury stated to the evidence wasn't proof enough. The DNA may have been positive, but it just wasn't enough. Rain needed to be here to seal their fate. She stayed at home! When the soldiers were escorted out, the big one with brown hair shot me this dirty, yet satisfying, look. My eyes twitched and I jumped over the seats. Argo and the others stopped me before I could do anything though.   
  
"Domon, you need to calm down! This won't solve anything!" Argo yelled at me.  
  
"Besides bro, you need to go home and check on sis! She was probably watching it on T.V.," Sai told me.  
  
I sighed and looked at my friends, "I know. He just pissed me off."  
  
"I say lay off Japanese, guys. If that happened to one of my girls, I'd be pissed too!" Chibodee said in my defense.  
  
"Puh-lease! You're always pissed at something," Allenby said.  
  
We all had a good laugh at Allie's comment. We left the courthouse on good grounds. On my way home, I called Rain. The phone kept ringing until I got no signal at all. It was strange. I told her I would call and she didn't answer the phone. I got a sudden bad feeling and gunned it home. Something happened to Rain making her not want to answer the phone. When I got home the lights were turned off.  
  
I got out of my car and walked towards to house opening the door…  
  
I turned on the lights…  
  
I heard a gunshot and feel to the floor…  
  
Then I heard a scream…

*~*  
  
_Okay, you can all guess who shot Domon. Isn't it obvious?  I don't think I should even continue with this. I've gotten so many flames and bad comments more than good ones. Anyways, it depends if I want to finish this or not. I'll keep y'all posted. You can either email me at Goddess_of_Virtue2@hotmail.com or IM me on AIM: Animechicababe.  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy_  
  
**_And with that…GUNDAM FIGHT! Ready? Go!  
Mobile Fighter G Gundam  
  
_**Disclaimers: G Gundam and the character belong to Sunrise and Bandai. The ones you don't recognize belong to me  
  
Site of the Week: Neko-Chan's site! http://www.angelfire.com/nc3/canonfire/main2.html


	4. The Return of Innocence

_Okay, chapter four is here! I got a special treatment from a friend who let me read her non-posted stuff and I figured that since she let me do that I should at least write another chapter to this! Now, for all you people out there who don't know who I am, I love to write lemons! *Wink wink* So, THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT! With mild language! There may be a little OOCness in this chapter. I'm trying to hardest that I can here people!!!  
  
_**The Return of Innocence  
  
**

Rain dropped the gun and ran down the stairs at the speed of light. She was on the verge of crying. She thought that the soldier was the one at the door. How stupid could she have been? She just shot the one man that she loved and he loved her back. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Domon screaming obscene words at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Domon! Are you okay? I didn't mean to shoot you!" Rain said. She knelt down beside him and tried to pry his hand off of his shoulder, which was bleeding badly.  
  
"Dammit Rain! I thought you said you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!" Domon complained. His should hurt like hell.  
  
Rain's arms went up in defense, "You should know I was only joking! What are you doing with a gun in your room anyways? I thought that you were the big, bad martial artist who didn't need weapons!"  
  
Domon shot her a look. His anger was about to get the best of him, "Just shut up and help me. You're the freaking doctor!"  
  
Rain sighed, "Come to the kitchen. I need to clean it," She got up and helped her partner to his feet. She took his good arm and led him into the kitchen, "Sit down and don't touch it."  
  
"Kinda hard not to!" Domon said.  
  
Rain walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit. She walked back over to Domon and sat down beside him, "Take off your shirt," She watched as Domon removed his shirt and winced a little from the pain. She took the shirt from him and grabbed the peroxide, "This is going to sting."  
  
Domon laughed a little, "You sound like my mother when I was little."  
  
Rain shot him an evil look, "Yeah well, I feel like your mom most of the time," Rain applied the antiseptic before Domon could get a word out. The room was filled with a scream.  
  
"KUSO!" Domon said through clinched teeth. His good arm reached out and grabbed one of Rain's. Without thinking, he pulled her close and brought her in for a kiss. His arm left hers and wrapped around her waist to bring her closer.  
  
Rain, in the mean time, hadn't expected the kiss. When Domon had brought her in she dropped the antiseptic bottle on the floor. She was frozen and her body couldn't move. After a while, she gave into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Domon's neck. She opened her mouth when Domon's tongue ran along her lips. She moaned.  
  
Domon, having forgot about his arm, pried it away from Rain's grasped, but the pain resurfaced again. He pulled away and held his shoulder, "Chikusho!"  
  
"Sometimes you need to think before you act, Domon," Rain said as she picked up the bottle. All of the contents had spilled on the floor. She sighed and decided that it could wait. She grabbed a gauze bandage and some wrap. She applied the bandage with some gel and wrapped started to wrap up Domon's shoulder.  
  
Domon was watching Rain the whole time. His eyes were focused on her body that was in front of his face. He blushed a very bright red and turned his head away. Why couldn't he control his actions from time to time? _Damn blushing habit. I need to get rid of it._ Domon turned back towards Rain to find that she had moved to the floor and was cleaning up the peroxide that had spilt, "Let me help, Rain."  
  
"No, I got it. Don't worry," Rain said softly. She looked up at Domon and smiled, "Sorry I shot you."  
  
"Speaking of which," Domon said and climbed down on to the floor to help Rain, despite what she said, "Why did you shoot me?"  
  
Rain looked away from Domon. She spoke in a whisper, but loud enough for him to hear, "The…the soldier called me after the trial. He said that he…he missed me. Especially…my body!"  
  
Domon growled. His blood was boiling again and he didn't know what to do. One, he could leave and try to find the guy; however, that would leave Rain alone. Two, he could stay there with Rain and comfort her to the best of his abilities. Or Three, go and get slap ass drunk.  He didn't have to think about it to make his decision, "Well, if I was you I would've shot me too, but still, don't ever tell me you can't aim again. I took you seriously."  
  
Rain giggled slightly and stood up. She took the towel over to the stink and ringed it out, "It's amazing that you've practically known me my whole life and you didn't know I could shoot. Humor me for once Domon and tell me something that I can do."  
  
Domon walked over to Rain and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He placed his head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "You can…fix Gundam very well. You can make me laugh. You can…shoot _very _well. Let's see, oh, and you can make me happy," Domon turned Rain around and looked into her soft blue eyes, "You're beautiful, smart, and sweet. I wouldn't have you any other way."  
  
Rain smiled at her lover and kissed him on the cheek, "Since when did you get to be so corny, Domon?"  
  
The King of Hearts smiled slightly and brought a hand to rest on her cheek, "I was being serious, Rain," He didn't give her time to answer before he brought his lips down to hers once again. He intended for this kiss to last longer than the other previous one. Ignoring the demands of his arm, he picked Rain up and sat her on the counter.  
  
Rain's mind registered that this was going to turn out to be something nice. Her body was reacting very strangely and she actually enjoyed the feeling. When Domon sat her on the counter, she inwardly smiled and brought his body closer to hers. Her arms were wrapped around his neck while her legs were wrapped around his waist, which were pulling him closer to her. She moaned when Domon's tongue pushed itself into her mouth. The tongue war had just begun.  
  
Domon smiled happily against Rain's mouth. His emotions took control of his body when he started to unbutton Rain's shirt. He started at the bottom and worked his way up. Once it was undone, he saw that Rain wasn't wearing a bra under her sleeping shirt. He broke the kiss and confirmed it was true. He looked at Rain questionably and she only shrugged. He couldn't resist the urge to laugh.  
  
Rain smiled in a seductive manner and pulled Domon back towards her. She ran her hands through his already tousled black hair and kissed him longingly. Her hands went down his body and up under his shirt. She ran her hands along his muscle outline. She let her fingers massage the rim of his pants line. Rain pulled away and looked at Domon, "Oh Domon, I want you so bad!"  
  
Domon looked into Rain's deep blue eyes, "I want you too…" Domon's mind registered something. With a squeal from Rain, he picked her up and, while kissing/carrying her, walked into the living room and placed her in the recliner.  He savagely ripped off her clothing while she did the same to him. Domon brought his lips onto hers again.  He lets his hands roam over Rain's naked body while he kissed her passionately. He wasted no time and positioned himself at her entrance and looked into her eyes, "Rain, are you sure?"  
  
Rain gave Domon a reassuring kiss, "I'm positive. I know it might hurt a little, but I'm sure I want this…I want you."  
  
Domon nodded and, with one quick movement of his hips, entered Rain's small body. The brunette gave a small yelp when he entered her. She shifted her position a little under him and accidentally hit the vibration and heat buttons on the recliner. Domon gave her a startled look and she shrugged. Rain wrapped her legs around Domon's waist and encouraged him to continue.  
  
Their love-making went on for hours. Rain's soft moans were mixed with Domon's deep grunts. They rocked back and forth for what seemed eternity until Rain released for her final time. Domon kept his movements until his body finally gave out and he released inside of Rain. Domon held himself up as not to squish Rain's small body. He reached over and grabbed some cover from the back of the couch. He felt Rain shift positions again so that she was on her side. He grabbed the cover and threw it over them. He noticed that Rain had fallen asleep. The King of Hearts smiled and pulled her close to him. He soon fell asleep with her.

Domon woke up to the ringing of his cell phone. He grunted, not wanting to get up. When his cell phone kept ringing, Domon decided that there was no other option than to get up. He pried Rain out from under him and, quietly, got off the recliner. He reached and pulled on his boxers first. Then he answered his phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Eh Japanese! How ya doin'?" the voice on the other line said.  
  
Domon grunted, "What do you want, Chibodee?"  
  
"Jeez Domon, what crawled up your ass and died?" The American Pilot asked.  
  
"None of your business!" Domon shot back.  
  
"Well fine, be an asshole, but I just found out something important. It's about the soldiers that raped Rain," Chibodee said.  
  
Domon walked into the study as not to wake Rain up. When he was clear, he spoke, "I'm all ears."  
  
Chibodee cleared his throat and sat down on his couch, "Well, some of my associates found out that our trip to the Guyana Highlands was all a setup."  
  
"A setup?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said. I was shocked as hell, but anyways, let me continue. After the trial was over, he overheard some people outside the courtroom talking about how the trial was set up so the soldiers weren't convicted."  
  
Domon sat down and tried to calm himself. He rubbed his temples, trying to get rid of the headache that was forming, "Who told you this?"  
  
"Sai Sici. He was hanging around at the courthouse after we all left and heard them talking. He called me after he heard. I tried to get a hold of you, but you didn't answer your phone. Did you get it disconnected or something?"  
  
"No. Rain shot it."  
  
"Damn…"  
  
"And me."  
  
"DAMN! What did you do, try to rape her?"  
  
"NO! She thought I was the _rapist_! He called her after the trial and was harassing her. She was really upset after that," Domon said. Remembering the night that he had with Rain.  
  
"The others want you to come over for a discussion. Personally, I think that we should just find that guys and kick their asses…"  
  
"But no one asked for your opinion," Domon interrupted Chibodee, "I think it's a good idea. A meeting I mean, but I don't want to leave Rain here alone."  
  
"My girls could come over there. Hell, Allenby would too," Chibodee said.  
  
"I know they would, but Rain's not in the position for anyone to come over for a while," Domon said very fast like.  
  
Chibodee got the hint in Domon's voice, "Okay, I'm not gonna ask, but we need you over here now. I'll send Bunny, Cath, Janet, and Shirley over, and I'll give Allenby a holler."  
  
"Okay. I'll be over there as soon as I can," Domon hung up his phone without a goodbye and sunk it his chair. He buried his face in his hands and then moved his head up so his hands were resting on his chin. _It was all a setup. Why didn't I think of that before? No wonder they wanted us to go the Guyana. It's so deserted that anything could happen there._ Domon sunk further into the chair. He was startled by his cell phone ringing again. He picked it up, "I'm on my way, Chibodee!" Domon hung up quickly. He stood up and turned around. As soon as he did, his face went pale.  
  
"Domon, what's going on?"

  
  
_Romantic? Lemony? Sucky? Pathetic? Yeah, I know it's all of that. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter; I'm trying the best that I can with this. Having not seen the rest of the show, I'm trying to write this the best that I can. Well, there probably was some OOCness here, but oh well. The plot is unfolding why they went to the Guyana Highlands! I'll get the next chappy out soon. Till then, stayed tuned!  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy_  
  
**_And with that…GUNDAM FIGHT! Ready? Go!  
Mobile Fighter G Gundam  
  
_**Disclaimers: G Gundam and the character belong to Sunrise and Bandai. The ones you don't recognize belong to me  
  
Site of the Week: **The Shuffle Alliance**! http://www.sylversword.com/shufflealliance/__


	5. Setting Things Straight

_Okay y'all. I know it's time to kill me for delaying this chapter so much, but I couldn't think of anything to write. I've finished most of my schoolwork, which is a reliever, and I'm getting out for five days for Thanksgiving break! Yah! ^_^ So, I'm gonna stop ranting and let y'all read this chappy. This **may**_ _contain some sexual content.  
  
_

**Setting Things Straight**  
  


"Domon, what's going on?" Rain asked with an unidentified tone in her voice. She was wrapped in the blanket Domon had covered them up with earlier that evening, "I heard that whole conversation between you and Chibodee. Now, tell me what's going on!"  
  
Domon's face was still pale as snow. He couldn't believe that she had heard the whole conversation. Why hadn't he known she was watching him? He should be more intoned with his environment, "You may want to sit down."  
  
Rain's face formed into a frown, "Whatever you have to tell me, I can handle it fine. Now, spill."  
  
Domon sighed, "Chibodee called and told me that Sai had overheard that soldiers talking after the trial that the trip to Guyana was a setup."  
  
It was Rain's turn to go pale, "Oh God, I think I need to sit down," She moved from the doorway of the study to a chair beside Domon, "So, you're telling me that the soldier that raped me planned the whole thing out?"  
  
The King of Hearts nodded, "Yeah. The others want to have a meeting on how to handle the situation. If we can have you testify against them then…"  
  
Rain shook her head violently, "NO! I couldn't do that!" Tears started beaming in her eyes, "Domon, I just can't…"  
  
The King of Hearts looked at his lover with pain in he eyes. He stood up and walked over to Rain, pulling her up, he enveloped her in a tight, emotional hug, "I know. I'm sorry Rain. I keep forgetting that."  
  
Rain wiped the tears from her eyes, "It's okay," She looked into Domon's eyes and moved her head forward to meets his lips.  
  
They embraced one another with a passionate kiss. Domon pushed Rain against the wall and let his hands travel up her smooth body. Rain's arms wrapped around his neck as she left him fill every part of her. She let the blanket drop and revealed her naked body. Domon's hand's started to caress her breasts. He lightly pinched her nipple and Rain moaned into his mouth.  
  
Domon pulled away from Rain's lips, "You like that, don't ya?" Rain nodded in agreement and Domon gave a quirky grin, "Let's see how you like this…" He lowered his head down to Rain's breasts and took one of the succulent buds into his mouth.  
  
"Domon!" Rain screamed. Her hands moved to his hair and ran through it violently. Her head flew backwards and hit the wall, however, she felt nothing. Her moans of ecstasy echoed throughout the house.  
  
Howls of laughter brought them back to Earth, "Please, don't let me interrupt you two. This is quite a show!"  
  
"CHIBODEE!" Rain squealed and grabbed the blanket from the floor and wrapped it around herself as fast as she could.  
  
The Maxter pilot raised an eyebrow, "Interested in sharing, Domon? I'm sure Rain wouldn't mind."  
  
"THE HELL YOU SAY!" Domon shouted.  
  
"What?! Can't a guy see a little action around here?" Chibodee asked with a grin.  
  
"Not from us. Now get out!!" Rain screamed.  
  
"Sheesh, ruin a guy's fun why don't you," Chibodee said turning towards the door.  
  
"OUT!" Domon and Rain both said in unison.  
  
So Chibodee left Domon and Rain to their "business" and went to tell the others of his findings. Back in the living room, the rest of the Shuffle Alliance and Allenby were waiting for the three missing people.   
  
"Man, I can't believe they did that to Rain," Sai stated.  
  
"It's awful," Argo said.  
  
"Dreadful," George replied.  
  
"I can't believe someone could do such a thing and to Rain," Allenby said while she changed positions on the couch.  
  
Chibodee walked back into the room, "Who are you talking about? The soldier or Domon?"  
  
All four pairs of eyes looked quizzically at Chibodee. He was wearing the sort of triumphant smirk. They all peered behind Chibodee and saw Domon and Rain walking in. Domon only had on a pair of boxers while Rain was covered in a blanket. Both of them were blushing profusely.  
  
"I think I need to go change…" Rain said. She regained her composure and walked up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
All was silent downstairs. You could've heard a pin drop due to the state. Everyone just kept staring at Domon, waiting for something to happen. And it did. Chibodee was the one to break the silence, "Well Domon, how did it feel to get you some?"  
  
Before Domon could do anything, Allenby threw a pillow at Chibodee's head, "Leave him alone."  
  
"Sheesh…" Chibodee mumbled.  
  
"Well," Domon said and cleared his throat, "I didn't mean for you guys to come over here. Anyways, what's the news on the soldiers?"  
  
Sai shifted positions in the recliner, "I over heard them talking about coming for Rain again after they mentioned the setup at Guyana," His hand moved to the top of the chair and grabbed a hold of something, "Uh Bro…I think this is your shirt," The Dragon pilot tossed the King of Hearts his shirt.  
  
"Thanks," Domon replied. He put on the shirt and spotted his pants near the kitchen. He sighed and walked over to the entrance to fetch his pants. He pulled them on and turned back to the others, "So, what do we do?"  
  
"The only thing I can think of is to let Rain testify," the Jack of Diamonds piped up. He pulled something out from the couch. It was Rain's underwear, "Uh…" He blushed.  
  
The Queen of Spades howled with laughter once again, "Did you and Rain hit the beaches at Normandy or what?"  
  
Before anyone could open his or her mouth, a scream echoed through out the house. Domon immediately knew who it was, "RAIN!" He flew up the stairs followed by the others. He made his way into Rain's room and saw a looming figure over her, "Get off of her!"  
  
"Ah…Domon Kasshu. Nice to see you again," The man said. He saw the rest of the Shuffles behind the King of Hearts, "Seems that you've brought your friends with you."  
  
"Leave Rain alone!" Allenby screamed.  
  
Rain had been under the man the whole time. She was scared stiff. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Domon run in with the others. She took in a deep breath as a plan formed in her mind. The brunette raised her leg up and kicked the soldier in the groin. While the soldier moaned in agony, she slid out from under him and ran into Domon's arms.  
  
"Domon!" Rain screamed and ran into his arms. She buried her head in his chest and softly whined.  
  
"Get him!" Argo yelled. He flew at the soldier and picked him up while George and Sai helped restrain him. Allenby ran out to the car and got some rope to tie him up with.  
  
"Let me go fools!" The soldier yelled. He kicked Sai in the head and George in the stomach. He elbowed Argo in the gut and made a break for the window. He jumped out the window only to be grabbed by a rope. He had forgotten about Allenby.  
  
"Yee haa!"Allenby yelled and lassoed the soldier, "Ring em up cowgirl!" She pulled the rope and the solider came crashing down to the Earth. She proceeded in tying him up with the rest of the rope, "Hey guys! I got him!"  
  
Argo and the others poked their heads out the window, "Good job Allenby!" The Bolt Gundam pilot said, "Keep him there. We'll be right down!"  
  
George turned to the still hugging Domon and Rain, "We'll be back with him," He and the others ran out the door to help Allenby.  
  
"Rain, are you okay?" Domon asked. He noticed that Rain had changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He ran his hands through her short brown hair and kissed her neck softly, "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. I was walking out and he just appeared by the window and came at me. I didn't have time to scream because he covered my mouth," Rain said into Domon's shoulder. She held onto him like he was her life support.  
  
Domon heard Allenby and the others coming into the house, "Don't worry Rain. It's about to be over."  
  
Rain pulled away from Domon and looked into his deep brown eyes, "How do you know?"  
  
The King of Hearts kissed Rain lightly on the lips, "It's time to set some things straight."  
  


  
  
_I know there was a lot of OOCness in this chapter! I'm sorry! Please forgive me. Anyhow, how did y'all like the long awaited chapter? I hope it satisfied y'alls craving! I know it took me forever, but the plot is unfolding. In the next chapter, we'll find out how much Domon and the others can get out of the soldier. Till then, later dudes and dudettes!  
  
Happy Thanksgiving!  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
**And with that…GUNDAM FIGHT! Ready? Go!  
Mobile Fighter G Gundam  
  
**_Disclaimers: G Gundam and the character belong to Sunrise and Bandai. The ones you don't recognize belong to me  
  
Site of the Week: **  
Earth is a Battlefield!**   
http://sporkgoddesscaly.tripod.com/ggundam.html__


	6. Happiness in the Kitchen

Ya know, it's been such a long time since I update, I think that the fic is growing cobwebs. * Looks around nervously* Okay, now I know I should be killed for not update, but I had things to do. So, now I'm back and I'm ready for some action! So, here's the long awaited chapter six.  
  


**Happy Times in the Kitchen**

Domon heard Allenby and the others coming into the house, "Don't worry Rain. It's about to be over."  
  
Rain pulled away from Domon and looked into his deep brown eyes, "How do you know?"  
  
The King of Hearts kissed Rain lightly on the lips, "It's time to set some things straight."  
  
The mechanic smiled and brought her lover in for a hug. The two stayed like that for several minutes, enjoying the others company. Domon breathed in the scent of Rain's hair, and found it very intoxicating. The two were brought back to reality when they heard a loud crash from downstairs and Allenby scream.  
  
"AW HELL NO!" The Nobel pilot retorted, "YOU AIN'T GOING ANYWHERE!"  
  
"Looks like she's got him under control," Domon said softly into Rain's ear, "We need to get down there and find out what his true intentions were."  
  
"I agree," Rain said as she pulled away from Domon and let him walk towards the door, but then she grabbed his arm, "Domon, wait."  
  
The King of Hearts turned around, "What is it, Rain?" He saw Rain smiled wickedly and shut the door back. What is she up to? Domon thought.  
  


  
  


Downstairs, the Shuffle Alliance and Allenby had successfully restrained the soldier that they had captured. Now, all that mattered was getting the information they needed. Would it be hard? Well, they wouldn't know until they tried.  
  
"Who sent you?!" Chibodee screamed and pointed his finger at the soldier.  
  
Allenby laughed, "How original was that?"  
  
"I don't see you doing anything about it!" Maxter replied. He turned around and balled his fists, "If you have something better, than go right ahead, Miss Priss!"  
  
"Fine then!" Allenby pushed him out of the way and stood in front of the soldier, "We know you don't work for anybody, so what were your intentions?"  
  
The soldier snorted, "And how do you know I don't work for anyone?"  
  
Allenby's eyes twitched. The one thing she didn't like was smart alecks, and this guy was definitely on of them. She drew her hand back, about to hit him, when someone grabbed her arm. She turned around and cam face to face with Domon.  
  
"Don't," Domon said and let go of her arm, "We won't get anything out of him like that."  
  
The pilot of the Nobel Gundam muttered under her breath and dropped her head. Why couldn't she hit him? No one else was going to do anything. She raised her eyes and saw Rain beside Domon, holding his hand. She smiled. Those two were a perfect couple.  
  
The soldier sneered, "How nice of you to finally join us, Domon Kasshu. As you can see, your friends and I were having a little party."  
  
Domon, deciding not to hear this guys rambling, got right to the point, "We can either tell us what we want to know, or we can do it the hard way."  
  
"As I told the other girl, you won't get anything out of me."  
  
Domon shook his head, "Well, then I guess he chose the hard way. Rain?"  
  
"Right," She replied and pulled out a syringe from her pocket. She released Domon's hand and knelt down by the soldier. She wiped an alcohol pad across his arm. She looked at Domon, and he nodded. She drew in a breath and inserted the syringe in the soldier's arm, and released the liquid inside. The soldier's eyes started to fall slightly. He tried to keep them open, but it was no use. Soon, his head fell and his breathing evened out.  
  
George raised an eyebrow, "Induced sleep?"  
  
Domon smirked, "Not only that."  
  
"I used an alkaloid and other hallucinogens," Rain stood and looked towards the others, "When he wakes up, he'll tell us everything we want to know."  
  
"I didn't know you had those kind of drugs here!" Sai exclaimed.  
  
Rain smirked, "I'm a doctor, aren't I? I'm allowed to house any sort of medical equipment that I need."  
  
Chibodee looked around, apparently bored, "So, do we just wait around for that guy to wake up?"  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to," Domon said, "You guys come and go as you please anyway."  
  
Allenby smirked, "That is soooo true!"  
  
The Shuffle Alliance and Co. sat around and talked for a little while until George received a phone call from Marie Louise, asking him to return home. After George left, everyone followed shortly after. Sai had work to do at the temple while Allenby had to return home to Neo-Sweden to work on Nobel Gundam's MTS. Chibodee proudly announced he had a date at seven, and he couldn't miss it. Argo didn't say a word, just nodded and left right after Chibodee. The only ones left were Domon and Rain, who were sitting in the dining room drinking coffee.  
  
Domon looked up and noticed that Rain had spaced out, and was staring in her cup, "Rain?"  
  
She blinked once and raised her head, shaking it lightly, "Sorry Domon."  
  
"S'okay, what were you thinking about?"  
  
"What's going to happen after this is all over."  
  
Domon smiled lightly and moved over to Rain's side, taking her hand in his, "I have an idea, but I'm not sure you'd be up for it."  
  
"If it's about the testimony," Rain started, "I decided that I would go through with it."  
  
"That's great!" Domon exclaimed and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He felt Rain rest her head on his shoulder and decided that it was now or never. He reached down in his pocket and pulled out a box, slightly moving back from his lover's body. "Rain, these past few weeks have been hell on Earth. I promised that I would protect and love you, and in order to fulfill my promise to you, and to my heart…" Domon knelt down beside Rain and opened the box to reveal an engagement ring, "Rain Mikamura, will you marry me?"  
  
"What a stupid question!" She whispered loud enough for him to hear. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Domon took the ring out of the box and slid the ring on his finger. Rain opened Domon's mouth with her tongue and let herself indulge in the taste of her lover.  
  
The two stayed like that for sometime until they heard something from the living room. It was the soldier; he had woken up. Rain looked towards the door, her heart pounding ninety to nothing. She felt Domon take a hold of her hand and smile at her.  
  
"Don't worry, everything will be over soon," The King of Hearts said sweetly.  
  
Rain's eyes lite up and she smiled back at her lover, "You're right. Let's go."  
  
So the two walked back into the living room to get the answers they deserved to know.  
  


  
  


I know the chapter was a little rushed, but I had to get something written down and in a hurry. I did think this through though. So, here's the latest chapter. I may not be updating for another long while, so please just wait for it. I don't want you guys to lose interest in this piece of shit story, but I have to finish it. I don't like to leave my works sitting around collecting dust.   
  
So, in the next chapter, Domon and Rain will find out the answer they have been waiting for. Will the soldier receive the justice he deserves? Well, y'all won't know until the next chapter!  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
**And with that…GUNDAM FIGHT! Ready? Go!  
Mobile Fighter G Gundam  
  
**Disclaimers: G Gundam and the character belong to Sunrise and Bandai. The ones you don't recognize belong to me  
  
Site of the Week: **  
Absolutely Allenby!  
**


	7. The End of Misery

_I know…kill me! Kill me now! I'm so terrible and utterly sorry for the delay of this chapter! I should be hung upside down by my ankles in a tree without any clothes on! But I couldn't help it! No inspiration what so ever! Gomen nasai!!! Anyhow, here's the **last** chapter to Loss of Innocence. I'm going to try not to rush this one! It's gonna be long as hell though! So…enjoy!_  
  
**The End of Misery**  
  
-  
  


He stood there…_waiting_…   
  
It had seemed like he had been standing there for eternity, just standing and breathing, nothing else. In the back of his mind, he had concluded he would only do this once. His knees were already becoming accustomed to the way his body was positioned. Just standing…with his arms behind his back, sweat dripping off his face, and his heart beating in his chest.  
  
Two months. It had been two months since the deciding trial with the soldiers that had took advantage of his Rain. He had wanted to beat their fucking heads in, but had decided not to, even though, in the back of his mind, he could see his hands wrapping around their necks one by one, squeezing the life out of them, watching as the blood poured from their bodies as he ran his sword through the muscles in their stomachs. So much fun…  
  
But that wasn't the point…  
  
Rain, being true to her words, testified against the soldiers and they were convicted to four years with no chance of parole. The judge had been fair during the trial. She had noted the way Rain had been so edgy when her name was called to give her side of the story. At the end, Rain had gotten the justice she deserved, which was a night on the town with everyone.  
  
He and Rain had decided to get married a month after the trial. And the fates just so happened for that day to be August 2nd. Rain and Allenby had been the two to plan it all. They bought the flowers, reserved the chapel, and everything else that had come with it. Rain had been so busy with the plans that she didn't even notice that her body had been changing, but Domon had. He had finally dragged her away from the plans and Allenby long enough to tell her. She had been in denial at first about it, but when she took the test, her face went pale and she had fainted. Domon had gloated in his victory for about two seconds before, he too, passed out.  
  
Rain had been almost two months pregnant before she found out. Needless to say, once she recovered, she had been ecstatic. She hugged, kissed, and made love to Domon all night long. Domon had been smiling the entire time. He was going to be a father! He couldn't contain his excitement the next day when he told all of his friends about it. He took Rain to visit his mother's grave and they shared memories with her. When Doctor Kasshu heard the news, he flew down from the Japan Colony just to give his son and future daughter-in-law his blessings.   
  
Everything had seemed right to him now. His life had started to settle down, he was going to be a father in less then seven months, and he was going to be married to the woman he loved in less than an hour…  
  
Which brings us back to now.  
  
No one could understand his nervousness. His palms were sweating and his heart was beating at a rate of ninety-eight to nothing. He felt like he was about to have a heat stroke and die right their at the altar. As much as he wanted to do that, he couldn't. Rain would find a way to bring him back and kill him again for leaving her.  
  
So Domon just stood there like he had been doing for the past hour and a half.  
  


-  
  


She was sweating like a pig in the heat, and thought that the makeup was going to run right off like drops of water. Rain paced back and forth in her room as she wrung her hands. Today was the day she was going to marry Domon Kasshu, but why the hell was she so_ nervous?!_   
  
Rain had been waiting for this day to come since Domon had proposed to her. She had arranged the flowers, bought the dresses, and imagined where they would go for the honeymoon; however, thinking was helluva lot more different than actually being there. Her stress level was beyond ten and, as her stomach churned, throwing up her lunch seemed like a _very _good idea.  
  
Maybe because she didn't have a mother and a father there to give her their blessings was one of the reasons that made her uneasy. Her mother had died many years ago while her father, Doctor Mikamura, died during the fight with the Devil Gundam less than five months ago. Doctor Kasshu had offered to walk her down the aisle, but Rain refused, saying she wouldn't want to do that to him and just decided that she would walk down the aisle…alone. She prayed to whatever God was up there that her parents would be proud of her for this day.  
  
A sudden knock at the door startled Rain, causing her to jump slightly, "Come in."  
  
The door opened slightly and Allenby's head popped in, and smiled at the older woman, "It's time."  
  
"Oh God…" Rain started pacing and buried her head on her hands. "I was hoping you weren't going to say that. Is it too late to cancel and reschedule?"  
  
"Nope!" Allenby smiled and walked in the room, closing the door behind her. "Why are you so nervous?"  
  
"W-w-w-w-why am I so n-n-n-nervous?" Rain stammered, her voice breaking. She pointed at the door. "If _you_ were going to be married to Domon Kasshu in less than…" She glanced at her watch, "five minutes, wouldn't you be nervous?"  
  
The Noble pilot frowned. Rain did have a point. She wasn't the one getting married, _Rain_ was. She placed a hand on the mechanics shoulder, causing her to stop the pacing, "You think you're nervous, you should see Domon! He keeps shifting and rubbing his hands together. You guys are so weird! You'd think this would be the happiest day of your life, but yet you two sit…er…stand and worry that something's going to go wrong!"  
  
"Allenby…" Rain whispered. The younger girl's words touched Rain's heart. Why was she so nervous? So she didn't have her parents here to wish her good luck or anyone to walk her down the aisle. The point was she was marrying the man she loved today. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed her bouquet of flowers. "You're right, Al. I-I shouldn't be so pessimistic. This is suppose to be a happy day, right?"  
  
"Exactly!" Allenby exclaimed and grabbed Rain's arm, literally pulling her out the door. "Now, come on! You're going to miss your own wedding!"  
  
Rain smiled down at the girl and followed her down the halls and watched as Allenby disappeared behind the door to the chapel. She took in a deep breath and gripped the flowers tighter as the music started and the doors opened.  
  


-

  
"Keep pushing, Mrs. Kasshu!" One of the doctors screamed.  
  
Rain Kasshu winced as another round of pain shot through her body. "I've been pushing for the last two _fucking_ hours! Do you think I'm gonna give up now?" She grabbed her husband's hand and squeazed tighter, hoping to whatever God was up there that _he_ could feel the pain she was going through right now.  
  
Domon Kasshu stood beside his wife, stroking her hair. She had been in labor or _over_ ten hours and had become fully dilated about two hours ago. Since then, her anger had reached its limits and Domon thought, for sure that she was going to break his left hand.  
  
Rain fell back and laid her head on the pillow. The light reflected off of the sweat rolling down her face. This was _hell_. Her moment of relaxing didn't last long before another contraction. She screamed and started to push again.  
  
"I can see the head!" The assistant doctor screamed. "Quick, get the salad spoons!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Both Domon and Rain screamed together.  
  
The assistant doctor only smirked, "I was just joking around."  
  
Domon narrowed his eyes, "You had better be or I'll--" Rain's scream cut him off as she clutched his hand tighter.  
  
"You're doing great, Rain! The head is out! Keep pushing. You got it…just a little more."  
  
Rain took in a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly. The pain was unbearable. She was praying this would be over soon. She screamed as she kept pushing. She was _never_ making love to Domon again. This was a once in a lifetime experience. No way. Not ever again. She screamed one last time as the newborn baby was taken from her body. She fell back on the bed and released Domon's hands. Salty tears mixing with her bodily fluids as she tried looking up to see her child.  
  
"Congratulations," The doctor said as he handed the crying baby to Rain. "You have a beautiful baby girl."  
  
Domon was speechless as he watched Rain take _his_ daughter into her arms, cradling the small body close to her chest. Tears were streaming down Rain's cheek as she stroked her daughter's black hair and kissed her forehead tenderly. The God Gundam pilot couldn't speak or move. He was frozen.  
  
Rain whipped her tears away as she looked up at her husband. He stood beside her, unmoving, and the tiniest hint of tears glistened in his eyes. She tugged on the sleeve of his shirt. "Domon, honey?"  
  
The Japanese man was brought out of his stupor by his wife's tender voice, "Uhh…what is it?"  
  
"Would you like to hold her?"  
  
"Uhh…sure," Domon reached out as Rain gently laid their daughter in his arms. He had no Earthly idea how to hold a baby. So, to improvise, he brought her close to his chest and smiled down at her. She was beautiful.  
  
"Ahem…" The doctor cleared his throat. Rain looked up at him but Domon, however, was transfixed with admiring his daughter.  
  
"What are you going to name her?" The doctor asked.  
  
Rain put a finger to her chin and thought for a moment, "I…don't know. Domon and I never went ov--"  
  
"Haiku."  
  
The doctor and Rain all looked down Domon, who was still looking down into his daughter's blue eyes. One of her hands curled into a tiny little fist around her father's finger.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Haiku," Domon repeated once more and looked at the doctor and then at Rain. "Haiku Kasshu."  
  
Rain smiled and nodded in agreement, "Haiku."   
  
Domon bent down and placed a loving kiss on Rain's lips. He didn't linger due to the child in his arms, who was eyeing her two parents curiously.  
  
"I love you, Rain."  
  
The mechanic smiled and kissed her husband again. She patted her daughters head, "I love you too, Domon."  
  


-  
  
FIN  
  
_There's not really much I can say except: **I'M SORRY!** Don't hate me! I had to beat the shit out of myself to finish this fic! I know it sucks and all, but…I'm glad that I have 164 reviews! It makes my hear soar and I cried when I checked the "stats" page. This was the last chapter. I am NOT gonna write a sequel. This baby gave me too much damned trouble!  
  
Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter of "Loss of Innocence".   
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
**And with that…GUNDAM FIGHT! Ready? Go!  
Mobile Fighter G Gundam  
  
**_Disclaimers: G Gundam and the character belong to Sunrise and Bandai. The ones you don't recognize belong to me__


End file.
